


It’s Ok

by DaFishi



Series: Coffee [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Asami, Alpha Korra, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gun Violence, Happy, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Multi, NO DEATH, Omega Mako, Scenting, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Violence, as if that wasn’t obvious enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Mako had dealt with a lot of loss in his life.But losing Korra and Asami seemed to painful to even think about.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Mako (Avatar), Korra/Mako/Asami Sato, Mako/Asami Sato
Series: Coffee [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066346
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	It’s Ok

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thispersonishuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thispersonishuman/gifts).



> I got low key hit with feelings after listening to ‘Lovely!’ by Billie Eilish for like the thirtieth time in a row and wrote this

Mako ends up initiating the first move after seeing a shoot out on TV.

He texts them to come over, already knowing they know where he lives due to numerous past visits.

Within 15 minutes, his door was knocked on.

He opens, already recognizing their scents through the door.

He sees Korra first, Asami next to her.

Asami opens her mouth to speak but Mako cuts her off by dragging the two inside.

He shuts the door before turning around and tackling the two alphas in a hug.

“I thought you died,” Mako says, hating how his voice cracks.

His eyes were brimming with tears before Korra shushed him.

She sits on his couch, pulling him into her lap.

“Sweetheart, I’m so sorry,” Korra whispers, wiping the tears from the omega’s eyes.

“We’re fine,” Asami murmurs, pressing several kisses on Mako’s face and the column of his throat.

“I saw the guns and the shooting and someone feel and I couldn’t see and- and- I don’t know if it was you or not,” Mako rushes to say, tears falling faster and his voice becoming more and more panicked.

Mako buries his face in Korra’s neck.

The alpha stiffens for a minute before hugging him tighter.

Asami also wraps her arms around the omega.

Mako hadn’t always been a fan of scenting, but with these two it felt right.

“We’ll stay right here for as long as you’ll let us,” Asami reassures.

Mako would hold them to it.

He wasn’t letting them go again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
